This invention relates generally to the field of rail vehicle maintenance and repairs. More particularly, this invention provides an apparatus and method for extracting, transporting, and installing rail wheel sets on any vehicle which has rail wheels.
A rail wheel set typically connotes the combination of two opposing rail wheels, the two rail wheel bearings, and the wheels"" shared axle on any type of rail wheel vehicle. Rail wheels, bearings, and rail wheel sets require frequent repair, replacement, scheduled maintenance, and inspection. Frequently, whether it is the tread of the wheels, the flange of the wheels, the bearings at either end of the axle, or other parts of the rail wheel set, these elements all receive much wear and are even known to be the cause of rail derailments if not properly maintained. In order to inspect, maintain, repair, or replace a rail wheel set, the rail wheel set must be removed and extracted from the rail car to which it is attached.
On a typical freight box-car there are four rail wheel sets; two fore and two aft. Two rail wheel sets are combined on to one rail truck. Each truck is attached to the underside of a rail car at a center plate which resides at the center of a truck bolster. Currently, in order to extract and change a rail wheel set from a rail car there are several steps required, resulting in significant time, cost and resources expended. The current steps to remove a rail wheel set from a rail car include disconnecting the rail truck from the rail car. The rail car is then lifted off and above the disconnected rail truck. The entire rail truck is then rolled out from under the raised rail car. The rail wheel set which requires replacement is then disconnected from the rail truck. The rail truck is then jacked up or lifted off and above the disconnected rail wheel set. The rail truck needs to be lifted high enough so that the full height of the truck frame sides entirely clear the wheel set. The disconnected rail wheel set which requires replacement is then taken away for maintenance, inspection, repair, changing, etc. The rail wheel set is lifted and transported via a chain or sling arrangement tied around the wheel set axle, usually by a piece of mobile equipment. A new rail wheel set is installed essentially by reversing the aforementioned steps.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of extracting, transporting, and reinstalling a rail wheel set which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with currently used rail wheel set extraction methods.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for extracting, changing, transporting, and installing a rail wheel set without removing the truck from under the rail car.
A first general aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for extracting a rail wheel set comprising:
a frame with a support system adapted to straddle a bottom portion of a rail wheel of the rail wheel set;
an attachment system adapted to operatively attach the frame to the rail wheel; and
a member adapted to prevent rotation and movement of the rail wheel.
A second general aspect of the invention provides an apparatus comprising:
a frame with at least one hook attached thereto for hooking a rim of a rail wheel;
at least two side arms adapted to straddle a bottom portion of the rail wheel; and,
a center wheel member engageable with a face on a lower center portion of the rail wheel.
A third general aspect of the invention provides a method for extracting rail wheel sets from a rail car comprising the steps of:
placing a rail wheel set extractor adjacent to a rail wheel of a rail wheel set;
placing a support system adapted to straddle bottom portion of the rail wheel under the rail wheel;
engaging a member against a face of the rail wheel; and,
attaching a holding device to a rim of the rail wheel.
A fourth general aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for extracting a rail wheel set comprising:
a frame attached to a lifting device;
a grabbing system attached to the frame for grabbing a rim on a rail wheel of the rail wheel set;
two side arms adapted to straddle a bottom portion of the rail wheel; and,
a center wheel locking member engageable with a face of the rail wheel.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of various embodiments of the invention.